


As Long As You're Mine

by WeasleyLover10



Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, origin story?, yeah let's go with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: Aaron and Amelia's managers do some not so subtle matchmaking. Thus, the story begins.
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834342
Kudos: 9





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: This piece is not completely chronological.

“Aaron! I want you to meet someone.”

“Alright Elin. I’m coming.”

He followed her through the crowded red carpet. A few feet in front of him, Elin had stopped and was talking to a woman in a long blue gown. The woman’s hair was curled in loose ringlets with part of it tied in a knot towards the top of her head.

“Oh, there you are. Aaron, this is Amelia. Her manager, Mary and I went to college together.”

The woman turned to face him, and he was momentarily stunned. She was beautiful.

“Hi. Amelia Hillux.” She said, holding out her hand.

“Aaron Tveit.” He said, shaking it.

“So, I heard.”

“Oh yeah right.” He said, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

“I thought Next to Normal was amazing. Between you and me, I think you got robbed.”

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you to say. I will say it’s an honor just to have gotten this far.”

“Tell me about it. I was just happy to have been cast in Hair at all. I can still hear my dance teacher yelling at me that I’ll never make it to Broadway.”

“So, you can dance?”

“I may have majored in dance.” She said, looking at him.

His eyes were breathtaking.

“A triple threat? Impressive.”

Now it was her turn to flush.

“And what about you Mr. Tveit? Can you dance?”

He scoffed.

“Barely. I guess I’m more of a 2 and a quarter threat.”

She laughed, and, in that moment, Aaron knew he would give anything to make her laugh again.

“Well if you ever need a dance instructor, I’m available.”

“Are you flirting with me Ms. Hillux?”

“Is it working?” She asked, looking him in the eye with an eyebrow raised.

He held up a finger, signaling that he needed a moment. He walked briskly to where Elin and Amelia’s manager Mary were talking. Amelia watched him as he gestured emphatically at Elin. Then, as suddenly as he had left his was back to her side. He slipped a piece of paper into her hands.

“That’s my number but, if you’re free tonight I’d like to take you up on your offer to be my dance instructor at the Plaza’s after party?”

“I’d like that very much.”

His smile in response, was dazzling.

* * *

“Do you think they planned this?”

Aaron laid on his back, his breathe finally calm. Amelia rolled her head against the pillow to look at him, raising their hands which were laced together.

“Who? Elin and Mary?”

He kissed the back of her hand.

“Yes.”

“I think they thought we would hit it off.”

“Yes, but do you think they planned this?”

He sucked on her naked collarbone. She squirmed at the sensation and she could feel him smiling against her skin. She pushed him back to his side.

“To answer your question. I don’t usually sleep with people on the second date. I’m more of a fifth date kind of girl.”

“Fifth date huh?” He rolled onto his side and spooned her.

She turned in his hold and faced him.

“I don’t know why but something’s different with you. I can’t explain it.”

He rubbed her hip.

“I feel it too.” He said quietly.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

“What are you doing for the rest of the day?” He asked in between kisses.

“Well speaking of Mary, we have a meeting in 40 minutes.”

“Give me twenty.”

“Twenty minutes Tveit?” She asked, challenging him.

“Believe me, I’ve got this honey.”

“Yeah right.”

Mary was anxious because Amelia was 10 minutes late.

“Ah! Sorry I’m late!” 

Mary’s office door slammed into the wall in Amelia’s haste to open it. She looked frazzled. Her hair was wet. She was dressed in a pair of jeans shorts, a baggy white button-down, and flip-flops.

“What happened to you?” Mary asked, confused.

“Nothing. I was just running behind.”

“Alright well, there’s a small part on the new supernatural show called ‘The Vampire Diaries’ which I think would work well for you. That’s your best bet at the moment if you want a break from the stage.”

“That sounds good. When’s the audition?”

“Ok. Where on earth did you get that shirt?”

Amelia blushed.

“It was buried in my closet ok?! It’s laundry day.”

“Alright, alright. Well let’s see the audition is next week. But I do think we should put some feelers out for musicals. I know you and you’re going to get the bug within a few weeks of working tv.”

“Ok any ideas there?”

“Oh my God!”

“What?!” Amelia said alarmed.

“Oh my God!”

“What!!”

“You slept with him!”

“I-What.” She could feel her face giving her away as she blushed.

“You slept with Aaron Tveit?!”

“Shhhhh!” Amelia said, shaking her hand at her to shut her up seeing as the door was wide open.

“Oh my God. You slept with Aaron Tveit.”

She tugged at her wet hair nervously.

“What happened to your five-date rule?”

“I don’t know. It just kind of happened.”

“Wow.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

Mary eyed her.

“For all the years that I’ve known you, you’ve never slept with someone before the fifth date. This is groundbreaking.”

She rubbed her hand over her face in embarrassment.

“I really, really like him Mar.”

“I can tell. He seems good for you.”

“I think we’re good for each other.”

“Are you going to see him tonight?”

“He has to film tonight.”

She nodded in understanding.

“Well, I think we should talk to Mama Mia, Wicked and Little Mermaid. And maybe In The Heights.”

And they continued to talk business. When they finally finished, Mary closed her schedule with a flourish.

“Now. How was he?”

“Mary!”

“Oh, come on. Answer the question!” She said, teasing.

“He was wonderful. He certainly knows what he’s doing.”

Mary had a shit-eating grin on her face.

“You cannot tell Elin.”

“What! Why?”

“Because. I don’t want Aaron to know that you know.”

“Oh sweetheart.” She said, laughing again.

“Please. This is so new and we’re trying to keep this to ourselves.”

Mary launched her pen at Amelia and it bounced off her forehead.

“You are a spoilsport.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

* * *

A A R O N T V E I T liked your comment: My Man 😍.

She grinned at the notification and flopped onto their bed for her laptop. She launched facetime.

“My man!” She exclaimed happily when the call connected.

“Hey baby girl!”

“How’s Toronto?”

“Good! Lonely without you but I got to pet a puppy.”

“I saw. Miles misses you.”

“I miss him too. I miss both of you.”

“Only a few more days, Aar.”

“I know but anyway how’s filming?”

“It’s good. I really like it so far. I’ve got big news though.”

“What’s up?”

“I’ve made the last callback for ‘Kiss Me, Kate’.”

“Ames! That’s fantastic. Congratulations!”

“I’m kind of shocked to be honest.”

“Baby. You’re a Tony award winning actress. Why the hell wouldn’t they want you?”

“I don’t know. Cause I took a lesser role with Moulin Rouge?”

“Yes, but you did that because you wanted to be a part of the show no matter what. You did it for you.”

“I guess I’m just surprised that people want me.”

“You don’t need me to tell you how talented you are Amelia Tveit.”

She flushed.

“Man, I wish I could see that blush in person.”

“I wish I could see you in that top in person.”

“Yeah? You like it?”

She could see his arms straining against the tight fabric of his blue shirt.

“I saw the pictures.”

“And what did you think?”

“I think that this bed is feeling awfully lonely without you.”

“And…How would you feel if I took this off?” He asked, plucking at the shirt.

She shifted her legs, trying to quell the growing heat. She tugged on her long braids.

“You got anywhere else to be tonight?”

“I’m all yours baby girl.”

She grinned, and he grinned back.

“Take it off.” She said, gesturing to him.

* * *

“And the Tony goes to…Amelia Hillux, Anything Goes!”

She hugged her parents in joy. How did she win? She couldn’t believe it. She also hugged Mary and then made her way to the stage. As she was walking to it, she made eye contact with Aaron who was seated at the other side of the theater. He blew a kiss at her and she smiled.

She took the Tony and kissed the cheeks of the presenters and then launched into her speech.

“Wow. I can’t believe this. Ok uh thank you to my parents for believing in me and supporting me when I said I wanted to go study acting. To my manager, Mar thank you for always being my partner in crime. To my boyfriend, you know who you are, I love you. Thank you for always supporting me and being my adventure buddy in this crazy life we live. To Kathleen, thank you for giving me this opportunity. And finally, to my fellow actors, especially the impeccable Adam Godley and the entire Anything Goes crew, I love you. Thank you so much.”

She was ushered backstage and it was a complete a total whirlwind. After more chaos she finally made it back to her seat.

“Congratulations darling. We are so proud of you.” 

“Thanks Mom. I love you guys so much.”

She felt someone staring at her. She turned and saw Aaron staring at her. She grinned at him and he winked back.

“Ames. Your phone is beeping.”

“Thanks Mar.”

She took the phone from behind her right shoulder.

**Mister Tveit: Congratulations. You look beautiful.**

**Me: Thank you. I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you tonight.**

**Mister Tveit: Is that a promise?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Mister Tveit: Look up.**

She looked up at him and she could see the look on his face. A look of lust. “I love you.” He mouthed to her.

**Me: I love you too.**

**Mister Tveit: Still on to meet your parents tonight?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Mister Tveit: See you in a few hours then.**

Hours later, Amelia led her parents through the more formal after-party.

“Amelia!”

She smiled when she saw him.

“This way.”

He held his hand out to her and she took it. He kissed her chastely on the lips.

“Aar. This is my Mom and Dad, Cynthia and Ryan.”

He held out his hand to shake her father’s and then her mother’s hand.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you both.”

“You as well. But I gotta say son. You call that a kiss?”

“Dad!”

Aaron squeezed Amelia’s hand.

“Don’t tease him Ryan. It’s wonderful to meet you Aaron. We’ve heard so much about you.”

“I’m so sorry we haven’t been able to meet until now. I’ve heard such great things about you too.”

“It’s not your fault. We just haven’t been able to get to New York these last two years.”

“Well we’re all together now. Shall we get a drink?” Amelia said.

“I’d like one.” Aaron said.

“Let’s go.” Her father said.

Amelia followed after Aaron, her eyes trained on his ass that looked especially good in his slacks. By the time she got to the bar, he had already ordered his drink. She rested against the bar top and Aaron trapped her against it, his arm to her back.

“Don’t think I didn’t feel you staring at my ass.”

She smirked up at him.

“You liked it. Don’t lie.”

“I always like when you check me out.”

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

“Now that’s what I call a kiss.”

“Dad!” She yelled as she and Aaron pulled away from each other.

Aaron just chuckled.

“Oh Laura! Mom come meet Laura.”

“Alright dear. Let me grab my wine.”

Amelia pointed at her father.

“You. Be nice to him.”

He held up his hands in surrender. She squeezed Aaron’s hand in reassurance and went to take her mother to Laura.

Aaron and Ryan sat against the bar, drinking, as they watched their significant others.

“I know what you’re going to ask.” Aaron said, taking a sip.

Ryan looked at him from the side.

“I am in love with your daughter.”

Her father turned his whole body to face him.

“She keeps me grounded in the chaos of life as an actor.”

“I’m sure she’d say the same about you.”

Aaron took another long swig.

“And she and I haven’t discussed it yet, but I’ve been thinking marriage.”

Aaron didn’t miss how wide Ryan Hillux’s eyes got.

“I just…thought you’d like to know and now we’ve gotten all that out of the way.”

“So, you intend to treat my daughter well?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you won’t hurt her?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. Now enough with the serious stuff. Where are you from?”

* * *

Amelia tossed her keys onto the table by the front door of her apartment when her phone rang.

Celine Dion’s ‘It’s All Coming Back to Me Now’ blared.

“Hello?”

“I got suuunnbbuurnt.”

“Well hello to you too.”

“It hurts.” The voice whined on the other end of the line.

“And what would you like me to do about it all the way from New York?”

“Love me?”

“Well I do that on a daily basis, so I think we’ve got that covered.”

“Hey Hillux?”

“Yeah Tveit?”

“I love you.”

She smiled.

“So, how’s Florida?”

“It’s great actually. I just really, really miss you.”

“Well filming is done on the 25th so I can look for tickets to Fort Lauderdale.”

“How is filming going?” 

“It’s good. Zac Efron is surprisingly not a douche.”

“Oh good. So, I don’t need to be jealous then?”

She rolled her eyes.

“No Aaron Tveit. You don’t need to be jealous.”

“I still feel awful that I can’t see you for Christmas or New Year’s.”

She flopped down onto her bed and kicked off her shoes. Her eyes fell on the framed picture of her and Aaron on their second anniversary that sat on her bedside table. She really needed a new picture, but they looked so cute.

“I know you do but you have to see your family.”

“Maybe I can stay with you the night before I have to fly back.”

“Aaron. Just stay with your family. January 25th will be here before you know it.”

“And you’re sure you can swing it with work?

“I’ll have a week in between finishing the movie and starting SVU.”

“Ok cool. Price we pay for success I guess.”

“Hey, we’re figuring this out. I’d say four years is pretty damn good with our ridiculous growing fame.”

Aaron was quiet on the other end of the line.

“Aaron?”

“I want this to work. I’m in this for the long haul. I just want you to know that.”

“Alright. Glad we’re on the same page.”

* * *

It was dark, but the lights of New York City twinkled around them. Amelia was surprised as Aaron dragged her past the Gershwin. He had just landed from Florida for a much-needed long weekend at home.

“Where are we going?” She said as she allowed him to pull her along.

“You’ll see!”

She actually ran into his back when he stopped abruptly. She was even more surprised when he kissed her fiercely. Her knees actually started to buckle at the kiss. When they finally broke apart, she was panting.

“What was that for?” She asked, her fingers tangled in his hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I have something to say.”

She cupped his face, running her thumb over his cheek.

“What is it Aaron?”

He took a shaky breath.

“Aaron. You’re shaking. What’s wrong?”

She ran her hands over his shoulders. She could feel him trembling.

He stepped out of her hold and before she had a chance to process it, it was happening.

“Amelia Hillux, will you marry me?”

The lights of Radio City colored his face as he looked up at her.

“Yes of course I will.”

In the same second that it took to put the ring on her finger, he had already scooped her up in his arms.

“Is this why you came all the way home from Florida for four days?”

He kissed her again and she grinned through the kiss.

“Yes. And I just needed to see you.”

She yanked him to her by tugging on his shirt and kissed him back.

“Let’s go home.” She whispered.

“To yours or mine?”

“Yours obviously since it’s closer.”

They walked hand in hand back to Aaron’s apartment. The light kept catching her new diamond ring.

“We’re going to have to fix that.” She said as they waited at the crosswalk.

“Fix what?” He asked, his arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers playing with the ring.

“We need a place that’s ours. Not yours or mine.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

He kissed her temple.

* * *

The timing wasn’t ideal. Word had just come down that Graceland had been cancelled but Aaron and Amelia had already agreed to sing.

He was there when she arrived, and she was so happy to see him. For the last four months they had only talked on the phone or via Facetime. And most of their respective free time was tied up in wedding planning.

She hadn’t realized how long his hair really was, but it looked good. He looked good. Especially in the mouth-watering blue henley that clung to all her favorite places.

“Aaron!” She said.

He turned at the sound of her voice and smiled.

“Hey beautiful. We have to go. We’re late.”

He smiled at her but didn’t kiss her in greeting. She frowned.

“Amelia, so glad you’re here. Let’s get started guys.”

“Hi! I’m so sorry I’m late. Rehearsal at ‘Our Mother’s’ ran over.”

She did a quick vocal warm up.

“Ok, I’m all set.”

“Let’s just do a couple of harmonies really quick.”

They played a few notes on the piano and it only took Aaron and Amelia one try to nail the harmonies.

“Ok you two. Ready?”

“Darling?”

“Let’s hit it.”

“Roll camera.”

The first piano chords of ‘As Long As You’re Mine’ began to play. Aaron and Amelia were about a foot away from each other, facing each other as they stood next to their mics.

“Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you’re with me tonight.”

Aaron was in a funk. She could tell. So, she knew she had to try and make him feel this song.

“My wildest dreamings could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me.”

“And just for this moment, as long as you’re mine.”

She reached out and caught his wrist with her finger tips. It was as if her touch began to wake him up and the dullness in his eyes started to vanish.

“I’ve lost all resistance and crossed some border line.”

She smiled through her vibrato, meaning every word.

“And if it turns out, it’s over too fast.”

She closed her eyes as she hit the high note and placed the hand that wasn’t clutching his wrist over her diaphragm.

“I’ll make every last moment last. As long as you’re mine.”

Her eyes were still closed but then he began to sing, and she could hear the life in his voice. They snapped back open.

“Maybe I’m brainless, maybe I’m wise.”

He looked right at her when he sang.

“But you’ve got me seeing, through different eyes.”

She shivered at the low tone of his voice.

“Somehow I’ve fallen under your spell. And somehow I’m feeling it’s up that I fell.”

And then finally they were singing in harmony.

“Every moment. As long as you’re mine. I’ll wake up my body.”

Aaron’s eyes playfully raked over her and she broke out into a grin as they continued to sing.

“And make up for lost time.”

“Say there’s no future, for us as a pair.”

She could see in Aaron’s face that he wanted that line to be the furthest thing from their future.

Amelia finally removed her hand from his wrist. She placed it on her stomach as she prepared to sing the final lines, which were the most taxing. 

“And though I may know, I don’t caaaaarrrre.”

She and Aaron sang to each other. Aaron surprised her by reaching for her and raising their hands so that they mirrored each other.

“Just for this moment. As long as you’re mine!”

As she sang the high note, he laced their hands together. She felt Aaron’s ring finger rub the engagement ring that had been weighing heavy on her hand in the months apart.

“Come be how you want to. And see how bright we shine.”

“Borrow the moonlight until it is through.”

“And know I’ll be here, holding you.”

Lord did she want to be in his arms in that moment.

“As long as you’re mine.”

They finally stopped singing, both slightly breathless.

“What is it?” Aaron said, smiling.

“It’s just…”

He took a step towards her and she nearly stepped back.

“For the first time…”

He was so close now that their bodies were touching. As he grinned at her, the dimples she had missed so dearly made an appearance. 

“I feel…”

Aaron’s arm was around her waist, pulling their bodies even closer.

“Wicked.” She nearly whispered.

The music played out but neither of them heard it because Aaron was kissing her.

“Hi.” He whispered when they broke apart.

She giggled.

“Alright. That was amazing. Everyone go home.”

She laughed and that was essentially what they did. However, on the walk back Aaron’s wall came back up.

She unlocked the door to their new shared apartment. This was the first time since they had bought it a year ago that they would be there at the same time.

He shut the door quietly behind him and she snapped.

“That’s it. Use me.”

“What?”

“I haven’t had sex in four months and you need to get your emotions out. Use me.”

“Amelia, I’m not going to do that.”

She yanked him by the henley that had her so turned on.

“Use. Me.”

His eyes darkened.

“Just this once.” She added as a brief after thought.

That was permission enough for him and he scooped her up in his arms. His henley came off first, followed by her dress. And once he had tossed her on the bed, his jeans followed quickly.

It was rough at first, Aaron needing to release his pent-up anger from Graceland’s cancellation and the chaos that had resulted in its wake. And although this wasn’t typical of either of them, she was loving every second of it.

She briefly felt apologetic when she realized that she was clawing at his back but then he would thrust again, and she wouldn’t feel so sorry.

But then suddenly, something changed. He slowed drastically, and she couldn’t stop the mewls from escaping her mouth. The angst had given way to sorrow. He was making love to her, but she knew he was floundering.

“That’s it baby. Come on.” She encouraged as they both neared the edge.

“Come on Aar- “She lost her ability to breath with her release.

She slowly came back to her senses just as he reached his end. She began to run her fingers through his long hair soothingly as he stilled against her.

She kept up the motion as she felt him shaking. She could feel the liquid plopping onto her naked shoulder.

“Shhhh.” She said, trying to console him.

He was crying in earnest.

“It’s ok love. It’s ok.” She said quietly.

Her lips kissed his temple every so often.

He took a shaky breath and pushed himself up off her. He leaned forward and kissed her. When he pulled away she wiped away the remaining tears. He rolled his body off her but cuddled up to her side.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“I was so rough.”

She quirked an eyebrow.

“Was I complaining?”

He chuckled lightly.

“Ames?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I hold you?”

“As long as you’re mine.”

That got a genuine laugh out of him.

“There’s my fiancée.” She said, brushing his hair back.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

“I finally had something good going and then it got ripped out from under me.”

She played with his chest hair.

“Am I ever going to be successful?”

She pushed back to look at him.

“Aaron.” She said sternly.

“I’ve gotten robbed so many times.”

“Darling, I know you want that Tony. I know you want that recognition but it’s not all that great.”

“You have one.”

“I know and the pressure that comes with it is a lot. But Aaron please listen to me.”

He looked at her.

“Don’t think for one second that you aren’t incredibly talented. Your time is coming. I promise.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

She kissed his forehead.

“Feel better?”

“You know sex does wonders for emotional turmoil.”

She snorted.

He rolled them over and pinned her down.

“Are you laughing at me?”

She knew what was coming next.

“No, nope. I am not. Please don’t tickle me.” She begged.

He laughed his real laugh and she knew that she had finally broken through. 

He laid back and she curled into his side, her left hand resting against his pecs. Aaron played with her engagement ring.

“We’re getting married in two months.”

“That we are Mister Tveit.”

“That’s exciting.”

“It is.”

“Shit. Does that mean we get to do this all the time?”

“Do what?” She asked teasing.

“Do what?! I’ll show you what.” He said, playfully.

And thus, began round two.

* * *

She flittered around their bedroom, trying to gather her belongings before she went to her matinee.

“Amelia.” Aaron called from his spot lounging on the bed.

She couldn’t hear him from deep in their closet.

“Ames!”

“What?” She said, tossing her things into her large purse.

“You have to tell them.”

“I know I’m going to.”

“Darling, you’re 3 and a half months pregnant.”

“I think I’m aware seeing as I can’t stop puking.”

“You have to give them time to recast.”

“I will. I’ll ask Dr. Wilma how much longer I can perform.”

Aaron crawled towards her, bracing his hands on either hip.

“We have to protect Little Tveit.”

He kissed the little round bump that was barely protruding from her body.

“I want that Tony Aaron.”

“I know you do.”

“Can’t I have both?”

“Of course, you can.”

He rested his head against her stomach as she ran her hands through his short hair.

“You know the baby is my number one priority, right?” She said.

“I never doubted that babe.”

“I’ll tell them tonight after the show.”

He rubbed her hip and kissed the bump again.

“What do you think Little? You think Mommy’s gonna win the Tony for Best Leading Actress? Cause I do.”

“They can’t hear you, doofus.” She said, laughing at him.

He sat up on his knees so that they were face to face.

“Worth a shot.”

She rolled her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she gripped at his shoulders.

When he pulled away, she gave a groan in protest. He chuckled at her.

“Go break a leg Ms. Lilli Vanessi.”

She gave a brief salute, swiped her bag off the bed, kissed his cheek and hurried out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! Long time no write! I hope you enjoyed this work! I wrote this about the same time as my original Aaron/OFC piece from two years ago now. (Jesus my two year old self didn't even know what corona was). But safe to say, it's been a difficult five months with everything going on in the world. But, people have been asking for more Amelia and Aaron and I decided it was time for the world to read this.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments! Hope everyone is healthy and safe in this madness.
> 
> Much love!


End file.
